


Birthday Gift

by nevena_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevena_4/pseuds/nevena_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Narcissa's 16th birthday. And Lucius wants to give her a special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> There might be mistakes, because I am not a native speaker and I don't have a beta reader. But I hope you like it :)  
> The characters belong to J. K. Rowling

She was dressed in a magnificent long white dress. Her blonde hair was spilling down her back. She was standing on the beach, not far away from the water but the waves could not reach her bare feet. The sky was full of stars, so many stars, that even forever would not be long enough to count them. The moonlight was shining on the surroundings, but the only things Narcissa could see were water and sand. But she was not worried. It was so peaceful. Narcissa had no idea for how long she was standing there, but she didn't want to move. Until something, as though the moon itself, started to call her name.

"Narcissa, Narcissa."

She wanted to respond, but she found it impossible to speak. Narcissa felt tears in her eyes, she was feeling so helpless. 

"Narcissa, Narcissa."

No, she had to do something. Just as she thought that, Narcissa felt something touching her feet. Her feet! Of course! How could she forget that she could walk? That she could swim? Narcissa looked at what had reminded her about that. It was a wave. A single wave, which had done something, all the other waves had failed to do. To reach her.

"Narcissa, Narcissa."

The moon was waiting for her. She took a step, expecting that the water would be cold, but instead it turned out to be warm. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Narcissa fell down, her magnificent dress got wet, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to reach the moon. She started to crawl deeper in the water.

"Narcissa, Narcissa, wake up!"

Narcissa flinched and woke up. At first, she could not understand what was happening. Well, it turned out that not the moon was calling her name, but her friend Elizabeth Nott, who was standing next to her, shaking Narcissa's elbow.

"Wow, girl, it is really difficult to wake you up," she said whispering and released her arm. Narcissa got up a little.

"What?" was all she could ask. She was still sleepy and she was thinking about the strange dream. The one that Elizabeth had interrupted. She'd better had a very good reason.

"Well," started Beth, obviously excited (Narcissa was really wandering what could be so exciting at... what? 3 a.m.? She had no idea how long she had been sleeping.) "I was sitting in the Common Room, finishing my Poison essay, when he came in. And guess what?" 

"What?" Narcissa was not in the mood for games, but once she heard about him, she completely forgot about the dream and how much she wanted to sleep. 

"He said to wake you up and to tell you that he is waiting for you in the Common Room."

"What???" This time she almost shouted, forgetting that everybody else was sleeping.

"Shh. You do not want to wake all those gossips, do you?" Of course, that she didn't. If any of the other girls woke up, Narcissa and her love interest would be in everybody's mouth tomorrow. She quickly got up and, groping in the dark, managed to find some clothes and to put them on. When she finished, Narcissa asked Elizabeth how she had been looking.

"Magnificent." Narcissa smiled. She was a natural beauty. All of the Black sisters were. Bellatrix owned that sharp, but breathtaking beauty, Andromeda, although looking a lot like Bellatrix, owned a softer beauty, like the good princess from a fairytale, while Narcissa owned a beauty, different from both her sisters. With her long blonde hair and pale skin, she was often told that she looked like a porcelain doll, fragile and kinda cold, but beautiful.

Narcissa left the Girls' Dormitory and headed towards the Common Room. And there, standing in front of the almost extinct fire, was Lucius Malfoy. He was wearing his robe, his blonde hair tied at his neck. She felt butterflies in her stomach. And very few people had managed to make Narcissa Black feel that way.

She could not tell that Lucius had been her crush for a very long time. Actually, for the bigger part of her life, she hadn't liked him. Yes, he was a rich, pureblood Slytherin, and very handsome, as well, but, because of that qualities, he was a lady-killer. Lucius had dated almost all pureblood (and even two half-blood) girls, around his age. To be honest, it took him more time to get some girl than to actually be with her. And it was not very hard for the Malfoy heir to get somebody, most of them would jump at him at the first opportunity. 

Then he decided that he wanted Narcissa. At first, she had been like "No way, Malfoy," but he hadn't given up. She had dated only one boy in her life, and not because boys didn't like her, but because she didn't like them. However, Lucius was really stubborn, and if Malfoy decided that he wanted some girl, he would not give up until he got her. And Narcissa certanly liked all the attention and the gifts that she had been receiving for the past few month. But she was not easy. She was not like the other girlrs. And she would make him understand that.

He had probably heard her coming, because he turned very slowly and looked at her eyes, for what felt like an eternity, before saying:

"Happy Birthday, Ciss."

Narcissa was completely taken aback for two reasons. First of all, not that she had forgotten about her birthday, but when she had woken up, she hadn't realised that it had been already her birthday.

Second of all, Ciss. Lucius and Narcissa had a very long history about names. When she had first come to Hogwarts, he had decided to call her just Black. But then he had come to the conclusion that only Black was not enough, because of her sisters, who were also Blacks. Then he come up with the idea to call her Baby Black, which Narcissa had totally hated. Yet, he had continued to use that name. Until Sirius had arrived at Hogwarts. Lucius finally had decided that she had been no longer the Baby Black, so he had tried to invent another "clever" name. He tried with names like the Baby Girl Black, the Black Princess, the Black Ice Queen, the Black-that's-not-so-black and other, equally dumb, names. In the end, he had decided to call her the Blonde Black, which most people found quite ironic. Still, it was better than the Baby Black.

But Ciss was different. When Lucius had started flirting with her, he had decided that he didn't want to call Narcissa by her last name all the time. So, he started to call her Cissa. However, Narcissa had told him that she didn't like it, because it made her feel old. She had suggested that Lucius could simply use Cissy, like all of her friends.

"Exactly," he had said, "all of your friends call you like that. And I want to be more that just a friend."

She had just rolled her eyes, but on the inside, she actually had liked it.

Anyway, after a short consideration they had come to an agreement to call her Ciss. Still, he only used that name when they were alone and something special was about to happen. Like to give her a kitten. But that's a whole another story.

"Thanks, Lucius," she said after awhile.

And, speaking of names, lets just say that Narcissa had used to call him only Lucius or Malfoy, no nicknames or pet names. Until one day. He had said some joke about them being together, to which she had replied "You wish, Malfoy." Which was a mistake, because he used it in his favor.

"I can tell you like my last name very much. You'll have no problem when you start use it as yours."

Since than, she had decided that only Lucius was enough.

"Sorry that I woke you up, but I wanted to give you my gift. And no, it can't wait until the morning."

Narcissa was interested. What was that thing, which could not wait until the morning?

Lucius gave his hand to her. Narcissa hesitated for just a second before taking it. He pulled her towards him and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. They had never kissed before.

But he didn't. He just turned and went to the door, leading out of the Common room, taking her with him. Narcissa was a little bit disappointed.

"Where're we going?"

"Just trust me."

"We can get into trouble."

Lucius just gave her one of his famous smirks. "Just trust me."

The Slytherin's Common Room was near the dungeons, so she wasn't surprised when they started to climb the stairs. But then they walked past the gates, past all the classrooms, and continued to go up, still hand in hand, in silence. Narcissa started to realise where they were going.

When they reached the door, leading to the Astronomy tower, Lucius stopped and looked at her. 

"So, I hope you like it," he said. Was he nervous? Was it even possible that Lucius Malfoy could be nervous because of a girl?

He opened the door and made a gesture for her to pass through it. Narcissa made a small, uncertain step, still looking at him, and then she turned away, just in time to see it.

Thousands and thousands of stars were covering the sky, like in her dream. Except one, which had decided it didn't belong here anymore and had torn itself away from the rest. It fell from the sky in front of Narcissa's eyes. It happened so quickly that she had no time to think of a wish.

But then another one followed her. And then another one.

"Make a wish." He was standing right behind her, their bodies almost touching, his mouth next to her right ear. Narcissa hadn't heard him coming so close.

Make a wish. What could she possibly want? She had everything that life could give. Well, actually, except for one thing.

I want it to be real, she thought. This whole thing, with Lucius. I want to be more than just his next conquest. I want to be different, special, for him.

The stars kept on falling. But they were falling too fast, and too many of them.

"It isn't real, is it? It's just magic," she said.

"How can you say that it's not real because it is magic?" he replied. 

"You're right, my mistake."

"Oh, I was not expecting to hear that from a woman, especially you."

"Well, tonight is full of surprises."

For awhile, they just stood there, watching the stars, without talking, their bodies still so closed to one another. Narcissa broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Well for two reasons. First of all, I wanted to give you something special, something you are going to remember. Of course, when you go back to your bed, you'll find a beautiful expensive necklaces. But you will keep on getting necklaces for the rest of your life and one day you will not remember which one was from your birthday, which was from Christmas. While this," he made a gesture with his hand towards the sky, "I hope, you will never get another present like this."

"And the second reason?"

"Last week, at the library, I told you I would pull the stars down for you, if you just asked, and you said "Yeah, right." I took it as a challenge."

Narcissa laughed. That was the sweetest thing someone had ever done for her.

"It' wonderful." she said, turning away in order to look at him. "That's the best gift I have ever received. Thank you, Lucius."

He pulled her to him.

"You're welcome," he said and this time he kissed her.


End file.
